


Des Bonbons ou un Sort ?

by Memepotter952504



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Halloween Challenge, Suspense, young loki
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Loki ne connait pas Halloween. Victor lui fait donc découvrir. Il va chercher des bonbons comme n'importe quel autre enfants et en mange énormément. Mais qui aurait cru que cela aurait des conséquences sur lui ? Certainement pas les Avengers qui se retrouvent avec un Loki enfant sur les bras. Joyeux Halloween !
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Des Bonbons ou un Sort ?

Loki se tenait debout torse nu face à la fenêtre. Il se trouvait à la résidence de Victor Von Fatalis. Il avait passé un petit accord avec l'homme il avait de cela quelques années. Contre quelques plaisirs de la chair, il avait le gîte avec repas compris. Quand on était un criminel exilé comme lui, sans plus aucune patrie, n'ayant nulle part où aller et toujours pourchassé, avoir un point de chute de temps en temps faisait toujours du bien. Et si pour cela, il devait donner un peu de son corps, soit ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne prenait pas lui-même son pied !

Le Dieu de la Malice observait l'agitation qui régnait dans la rue. De nombreux enfants riaient et courraient dans tous les sens, tous vêtus d'une bien étrange façon. Quant à leurs visages, ils étaient bariolés de couleurs.

Se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser ces mortels à agir ainsi, il se tourna vers son hôte qui était encore allongé dans le lit et lui jetait à nouveau des regards lubriques, prêt à faire une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors pour qu'il y ait autant d'agitation ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Victor releva un sourcil et se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

« C'est Halloween, » répondit-il simplement.

« Halloween ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le mortel le regarda avec surprise.

« Tu me fais marcher là ? » Loki garda le silence, attendant une réponse. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'est Halloween ? »

« Sinon je ne poserais pas la question. »

« Vous n'avez pas de fêtes dans ton monde d'origine ? »

« Si mais … » Le sorcier soupira. « Ce sont des célébrations par rapport à des événements que soit vous ne connaissez pas, soit que vous avez oubliés il y a de cela fort longtemps. »

« Et des fêtes pour les enfants ? »

« Les enfants ? Ils ne participent jamais aux banquets. »

« Je ne te parle pas de banquet, Loki… » Voyant le regard perdu du Dieu, Victor retint son commentaire pour expliquer tout simplement les choses. « Halloween était une fête pour honorer les morts à l'origine. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'occasion pour les enfants de s'amuser et de faire une overdose de bonbons. Vous n'avez vraiment rien de tel ?

« Non, » fit le Dieu après quelques instants de réflexions. « Qu'est-ce qu'un bonbon ? »

« Nom de Dieu ! »

Victor se dirigea vers la douche en marmonnant quelques mots dans sa langue natale, laissant un Loki songeur à la fenêtre, observant les enfants s'amuser comme des petits fous dans la rue en compagnie de leurs parents.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'homme revint et lança quelques vêtements au Dieu du Chaos.

« Enfile ça, » lui dit Victor.

« C'est trop petit, » fit-il simplement remarquer au mortel.

« Mais tu sais te métamorphoser en enfant, » rétorqua ce dernier.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce que je vais te faire découvrir Halloween, » répondit Victor en s'habillant avant de se tourner vers lui, un marqueur en main. « Allez, viens ici, petit pirate, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Loki se tenait devant lui, ayant l'apparence d'un enfant d'environ huit ans, le regard fixé sur le marqueur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? »

« Terminer ton déguisement. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Juste te dessiner une moustache. »

« Je peux très bien en faire apparaître une ! »

« Mais le déguisement serait trop bien réussi et donc suspect ! Tu vas le vivre comme moi je l'ai vécu quand j'étais gosse ! » Victor dessina une moustache et, en plus, une cicatrice sur la joue de Loki. « Allez, on sort dire bonjour aux voisins ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans la rue pour une récolte de bonbons, le mortel ayant expliqué rapidement à Loki ce qu'il devrait faire et dire et, pour le reste, se laisser porter par les événements et la bonne humeur des enfants et profiter de sa soirée.

Ils s'avancèrent alors vers une maison avec un groupe d'enfants déguisés et ils frappèrent à la porte.

« Des bonbons ou un sort ? » scandèrent joyeusement les enfants.

Loki fit comme Victor le lui avait conseillé, il profita de sa soirée et s'amusa en compagnie des autres enfants comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, magie exclue naturellement pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il rit, plaisanta de choses simples et mangea naturellement des bonbons, découvrant ces choses sucrées avec délice. Progressivement, il se sentit aussi bien, presque de retour en enfance, quand il n'était encore qu'un gamin innocent, quand aucun préjugé ne lui causait un quelconque préjudice. Cela remontait à plus de mille trois cent ans…

Mais était-ce seulement une impression ?

Le lendemain matin, Victor fut saisi de voir que Loki était toujours sous l'apparence d'un enfant, mais aussi, et surtout, babillait comme tel, parlant de jeux et d'amusements, ce que le Loki adulte n'avait encore jamais fait avec lui. Et il fut soudain vraiment inquiet pour le Dieu quand il entendit ce dernier crier joyeusement avant de disparaître.

« Je pars jouer avec mon frère Thor ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » murmura Victor en se passant une main sur le visage.

xXxXxXx

« Thor ! Réveille-toi ! » rit Loki en secouant son frère.

« Hmmm… Plus tard… »

« Tu as encore joué avec Sif et les autres jusqu'à pas d'heures ! » fit l'enfant en sautant sur le lit de son frère. « Mais maintenant c'est mon tour ! Allez ! Viens jouer ! »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre ouvrit un œil pour fixer celui rieur de son petit frère. Il se redressa vivement en voyant directement la différence.

« Loki ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Très bien ! Maintenant que tu es debout, viens jouer ! Touché ! C'est toi le chasseur ! »

Loki partit en courant, hilare. Thor avait les sourcils froncés. Loki avait l'apparence de quand il avait à peine deux ou trois siècles, il était hilare et d'humeur tout aussi joueuse. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Un de ses sortilèges avait-il foiré ? Il enfila immédiatement son pantalon et attrapa sa chemise avant de partir à la poursuite de son frère.

« Loki, » appela-t-il. « Où es-tu ? »

Il parcourut la tour à sa recherche et croisa quelques amis Avengers.

« Loki ? »

« Devine où je suis, » résonna une petite voix d'enfant.

Les Avengers s'étaient pour certains armés et pour d'autres, ils froncèrent juste les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il, Thor ? » demanda Steve.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais mon frère est un enfant. »

« Ca on le savait, PointBreak, » rétorqua Tony.

« Non. Je veux dire qu'il est redevenu un enfant ! Enfin, apparemment. Je ne suis sûr de rien. »

« Cela peut-être un piège de Loki, » commenta Clint.

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'est plus venu sauter dans mon lit pour jouer depuis des siècles. Nous sommes trop vieux pour ça. »

Un enfant de huit ans aux cheveux corbeau apparut au milieu de la pièce. Il avait le regard de la même nuance de vert que celui de Loki mais dont la lueur brillait d'innocence. Il était encore déguisé comme un pirate et avait une petite besace rempli de bonbons.

« Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi, grand frère ? » demanda-t-il en faisant une petite moue adorable.

Thor ne répondit pas tout de suite, interpelé par les Avengers dans une grande discussion pour savoir que faire du gamin qui se trouvait devant eux car enfant ou pas, problème ou pas, il s'agissait quand même de Loki.

Soudain, un oreiller vola à travers la pièce et frappa Thor en plein visage.

« C'est toujours la même chose, » chouina Loki, soudain malheureux et le regard empli d'une colère boudeuse et innocente empreinte de jalousie. « Tu as toujours du temps pour tes amis mais jamais pour moi ! Je te déteste ! »

Loki disparut sous le regard des Avengers. Ils étaient tous avec les yeux grands ouverts fixés dans le vide, à l'endroit où l'enfant Loki se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Thor soupira et rejeta l'oreiller.

« Bon, je ferais bien de le retrouver avant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, » murmura-t-il.

« On s'en fiche ! » répliqua Tony comme si c'était normal. « C'est Loki ! »

« Il s'agit de mon frère ! Et dans l'état où il est, il est en danger ! Il ne contrôlait pas sa magie à cet âge-là ! Il ne réfléchissait pas, bien trop impulsif ! Et s'il réagit comme maintenant, il va se cacher dans un coin pour pleurer. »

« Parce que Loki pleure maintenant ? »

« Loki a toujours été un grand émotif, » fit Thor. « Il a juste appris à cacher ses émotions avec le temps. Tout comme il est devenu plus sérieux et distant. » Il soupira encore. « Je pars à sa recherche. »

Il fut accompagné par d'autres Avengers, dont Clint qui, malgré le contrôle mental qu'il avait subi de Loki quelques années plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas laisser un enfant livré à lui-même. Et ce qu'il avait vu, c'était le comportement d'un enfant en mal d'amour et d'attention.

xXxXxXx

Loki dormait, la tête sur les genoux de Thor. Il avait les yeux rougis mais aussi une légère marque au visage. Il avait failli se faire enlever par un pédophile mais sa magie impulsive l'avait permis de se défendre partiellement tout en faisant intervenir la police locale d'une ville à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. Et c'était grâce à la police que les Avengers l'avaient retrouvé.

Thor observait son frère, soucieux. Il se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé. Pourquoi était-il un enfant ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se défendre seul face à un simple mortel même avec sa magie à un point tel que des braves mortels lui viennent en aide ? Pourquoi … ? Il avait tellement de questions, parfois même pas tellement formulées mais toutes concernaient son frère et son état actuel ou les conséquences qui en résultaient.

« Il semble si innocent, » fit Natasha à voix haute, observant Loki. « Comment est-il devenu le monstre que nous combattons régulièrement ? »

« Je … je ne sais pas, » répondit Thor en serrant doucement l'épaule de son petit frère. « On a pris des chemins différents il y a tellement longtemps. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu changer. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Un jour, il était un enfant rieur et farceur, aimant jouer avec tout le monde, que ce soit avec ou sans sa magie et le lendemain, ou du moins c'est mon impression, je me suis retrouvé face à un adolescent puis un homme aigri, froid et colérique. »

« Tu as tenté de savoir pourquoi ? »

« Il m'a toujours repoussé quand je cherchais à savoir, me renvoyant auprès de mes amis. Je n'ai jamais eu d'explication. Que de la colère à mon encontre. »

« Tu as fait quelque chose ? »

« Si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour le blesser mais cela doit remonter à très longtemps alors. Hélas pour moi, mon frère est quelqu'un de très émotif et extrêmement rancunier. Il ne … Je ne pense même pas qu'il sache pardonner. »

Les Avengers se contentèrent de cette explication pour le moment alors qu'il admirait un enfant en tout point innocent en apparence, se demandant ce qu'ils feraient une fois qu'il se réveillerait.

xXxXxXx

Quand Loki se réveilla, il fut un peu surpris, comme la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé, de ne pas se retrouver au palais. Mais il avait simplement pensé être avec un serviteur ou un précepteur comme cela arrivait parfois et il lui avait tout simplement faussé compagnie pour rejoindre son frère et s'amuser.

Là, il était dans un lieu différent mais tout aussi étrange avec des meubles lisses et sombres, un grand lit, une chambre de couleur claire.

« Mr Loki est réveillé, » résonna une voix.

« Qui est là ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Je me nomme JARVIS, je suis l'IA de Mr Stark. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un IA ? »

« Une IA. Je suis une intelligence artificielle. Un peu comme un ordinateur. »

Loki avait tendu la main vers le petit sac où il y avait ses friandises étranges mais qu'il aimait bien et en mangea quelques-unes tout en écoutant l'être nommé JARVIS.

« Oh… Hmmm… C'est bizarre. Vous êtes où ? »

« Je suis partout. Je n'ai pas de corps. Comment puis-je vous assister ? »

« Est-ce que vous savez où est Thor ? »

« Il est avec les Avengers dans la salle de séjour. Quand vous sortez, le couloir sur votre gauche, je vais ouvrir l'ascenseur pour vous. »

« L'ascenseur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est une plateforme qui monte et qui descend pour transporter des personnes d'un étage à un autre, Mr Loki, » expliqua l'IA.

Pendant qu'il discutait avec JARVIS, Loki grignotait toujours ses sucreries et était sorti de la chambre. Il vit des portes métalliques s'ouvrirent et se refermer juste derrière lui. Il sentit une légère vibration alors que ses oreilles entendaient un très léger bourdonnement. Il y eut soudain un petit tintement et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une grande salle où il put voir déjà quelques fauteuils est assis dans l'un d'eux.

« Thor ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Il fonça vers son frère et lui sauta dans les bras.

« Loki, » sourit le blond en le serrant contre lui, bien qu'avec un léger froncement de sourcil, inquiet de son comportement si différent.

Il était certes heureux de revoir son petit frère, innocent et rieur, mais le temps avait passé, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et ils n'étaient plus des enfants depuis si longtemps.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda ensuite le brun en regardant son frère.

Puis, il fronça à son tour les sourcils en portant une main sur le visage de son frère.

« Depuis quand tu as de la barbe ? »

La question surprit tout le monde. Banner s'approcha alors de l'enfant.

« Loki, » dit-il doucement. « Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? » demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

Les yeux verts se posèrent sur lui avec curiosité.

« Non. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Montre lui Hulk, Bruce, » intervint alors Tony. « Il pourra certaine…. Grlmlgnn… Barton ! »

« Ne dis pas des sottises ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! »

« C'est Loki ! »

« Moi je vois un gamin ! »

« Il se fout de notre … »

« Je ne crois pas Tony, » fit doucement Banner en observant les réactions de l'enfant. « Je m'appelle Bruce. Est-ce que tu peux me dire qu'elle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? Cela peut être n'importe quoi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fais-le mon frère, » intervint Thor en posant une main sur l'épaule de Loki. « C'est important pour que nous comprenions. »

« Comprendre quoi ? » demanda Loki, les sourcils froncés.

« Ce qui t'arrive. »

« Ce qui m'arrive ? »

« Loki, quel âge as-tu ? »

« Ben j'ai deux cent septante-cinq ans ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Loki, j'ai mille deux cents dix-huit ans. »

« Impossible, » rit l'enfant avant d'afficher une mine sérieuse et de compter rapidement avec ses doigts. « Tu n'as que … cent soixante…sept ans en plus que moi ! »

« Je sais, Loki. Mais tu as en réalité mille cinquante-et-un ans. »

« Mais je serais grand dans ces cas-là ! » s'exclama Loki qui ne comprenait rien. « Si tu me fais une blague, elle est pas drôle Thor ! »

« Parce que les tiennes le sont peut-être ? » demanda le blond avec une voix dont il ne put vraiment cacher une once d'amertume.

Loki recula légèrement en l'entendant.

« Excuse-moi, » fit immédiatement le blond. « Je ne voulais pas te vexer. »

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours ? » demanda alors Banner qui avait écouté l'échange.

« Hmmm… J'étais avec un serviteur je crois. Il m'a fait découvrir une fête midgardienne ! Elle s'appelle Halla… Hallo… Halloheen ? »

« Halloween ? » sourit le docteur. « Comment c'était ? Tu t'es amusé ? »

« Oui ! Il y avait des enfants partout ! Les déguisements étaient trop beaux ! On a visité les maisons des mortels et on a récupéré plein de bonbons ! C'est trop bon ! »

L'enfant exprimait tout son enthousiasme avec de grands gestes tandis que ses yeux pétillaient rien qu'à l'évocation de son souvenir. C'était assez étrange de le voir interagir ainsi alors que les Avengers étaient habitués à voir la version adulte, froide et cruelle, de lui-même.

« Dis, Thor, » fit ensuite Loki en se tournant vers son frère. « Pourquoi on n'a pas des fêtes comme ça à Asgard ? Est-ce qu'on pourra rester un peu plus longtemps ici avant de rentrer ? J'aimerais encore jouer avec d'autres enfants et avec toi aussi ! »

« Oui, bien sûr, Loki. On peut rester ici, » répondit Thor en le prenant dans ses bras.

Vu comment cela se présentait pour le moment, le Dieu du Tonnerre se voyait mal comment expliquer à son petit frère que les choses avaient changé, qu'il était banni d'Asgard et qu'il n'y était naturellement plus le bienvenu, qu'ils étaient devenus rivaux et que leur mère était de surcroît décédée. Il se souvenait parfaitement que Loki en était très proche.

Durant les jours suivants, les Avengers firent attention au petit Loki, sauf Tony qui s'était enfermé dans son atelier, et ils jouèrent avec lui, rirent de ses farces innocentes et cherchèrent à comprendre qui était l'enfant derrière leur ennemi. Qui sait, peut-être pourraient-ils le ramener sur le bon chemin une fois qu'il serait redevenu 'normal'.

Banner, quant à lui, il faisait des examens pour déterminer ce qui était arrivé à Loki. Une chose était sûre, l'enfant n'avait aucun souvenir postérieur à son troisième siècle de vie, comme s'il avait une sorte de blocage mental… mais dû à quoi, c'était ce qu'il devait découvrir.

xXxXxXx

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent et Loki était toujours un enfant rieur et plein d'énergie. Les Avengers firent face à leur premier problème. Le jeune Dieu n'avait plus de sucreries. Sa sacoche était entièrement vide.

Ils durent alors le convaincre qu'avec toute la quantité de bonbons qu'il avait avalée durant les jours précédents, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il n'en ai plus car, à trop en manger, il pouvait tomber malade.

Ils durent faire face à un enfant légèrement boudeur mais cela passa très vite car avec ou sans bonbon, il aimait s'amuser et Clint, étant père de trois enfants, savait parfaitement comment leur changer les idées. Le manque de bonbons fut dès lors rapidement oublié.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que des changements s'observèrent. Ils étaient lents et progressifs mais ils étaient flagrants. Chaque jour, Loki semblait un peu plus vieux et un peu plus réfléchi. Sa langue était un peu plus mature, ses gestes plus maniérés, dignes d'un prince d'Asgard, quant à son sourire, il se faisait un peu plus effacé pour disparaître totalement.

Puis, du jour au lendemain, alors qu'il semblait, selon Thor, avoir un peu plus de six cents cinquante ans, Loki piqua sa première véritable colère contre le Dieu du Tonnerre et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce en hurlant.

« Va chasser avec tes précieux amis et fiche-moi la paix ! »

Cela avait été hurlé avec tellement de colère et une touche de haine mais certains Avengers y décelèrent également une once de souffrance. Ils en furent tous surpris. Thor avait vraiment fait quelque chose à son frère quand ils étaient enfants. Le tout était maintenant de comprendre. Bruce Banner et Steve Rogers se donnèrent comme mission de le découvrir. Après tout, Loki parlait beaucoup avec eux deux.

« Loki, je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Steve en lui présentant une assiette avec un assortiment de fromages et quelques saucissons.

« A voir si je sais y répondre, ami Steve. »

« Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre Thor ? »

Le regard vert se fit soudain suspicieux, ressemblant un peu plus au Loki adulte qu'ils connaissaient.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? »

« On veut juste comprendre certaines choses, » répondit Bruce.

« Comme le fait que je suis un adulte bloqué dans le corps d'un enfant sans le moindre souvenir de son passé qui est encore à mes yeux un futur. » Les deux Mortels restèrent un instant la bouche ouverte, silencieux. « Je ne suis pas dénué d'intelligence. Cela fait deux jours que j'ai compris. Je grandis bien trop vite pour que ce soit normal. De ce fait, j'ai laissé traîner une oreille à gauche et à droite et j'ai fait quelques observations. Et j'ai remarqué aussi que JARVIS refuse de me donner des informations sur moi, par conséquent, je suis assez … frustré. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir. »

« Nous ne savons pas si c'est une bonne chose de te montrer tout cela, » avoua Steve.

« Pourquoi cela ? » Loki soupira. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ou prétendu fait ? »

« Prétendu fait ? »

L'adolescent à la chevelure corbeau hocha doucement la tête en soupirant, l'air pensif, sans doute tourné vers ses souvenirs.

« Tu peux expliquer ? »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais faire des farces. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Avec le temps, je suis passé de farces innocentes à des farces vengeresses. En particulier envers ceux qui m'humiliaient à cause de ma magie ou parce que je suis une honte pour la famille royale… Mais à cause de mes actions qui devenaient de plus en plus vengeresses pour mettre mes détracteurs dans une situation précaire de manière officielle, ils ont commencés à faire certaines choses en retour et à les retourner sur mon dos. Alors j'ai cessé mes actions vengeresses dans la plupart des cas. Sauf qu'ils ont continué. Voilà pourquoi je dis prétendu fait. »

« Cela s'est retourné contre toi, » comprit Bruce.

« En effet. Mais j'assume entièrement. C'est ma bêtise pour un comportement bien trop impulsif et non réfléchi ou pas assez. »

« Et pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé avec quelqu'un ? » demanda Steve. « Essayer de te défendre. »

« Je suis un maître dans l'art des mots. Je les manipule à ma guise et au gré de mes envies. Pour cela, on m'a surnommé Langue d'Argent il y a quelques temps. Si Père apprécie mon talent pour passer des traités avantageux, le reste du temps, on considère que j'utilise cette aptitude pour convaincre autrui que je suis innocent du crime pour lequel on m'accuse. De là, je suis devenu le Dieu des Mensonges. Encore une aptitude qui s'est retournée contre moi… »

Les deux Avengers échangèrent un regard. Loki n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu si froid et rancunier et même cruel.

« Et Thor dans tout cela ? »

« Au début, il me défendait. Mais après… » Le Dieu secoua la tête en soupirant. « J'aime mon frère. Je l'aime vraiment ! Mais ce qu'il fait… Ses amis ont plus d'une fois réussi à le convaincre que j'avais fait quelque chose, souvent stupide, que – oui, j'aurais pu le faire ! – mais je n'avais rien fait ! Une farce douteuse, un piège tendu, un objet disparu, … Tout était susceptible de me retomber dessus. Puis, il y a eu les moqueries à la chasse parce que je déteste ça. Je n'aime pas chasser. Faire du mal aux animaux, en particulier les sauvages … Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » fit Bruce avec curiosité.

« Parce que je suis à même de les comprendre. Je me métamorphose en tout ce que je désire. Et une fois, Thor lui-même m'a pris en chasse. J'ai été blessé mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. J'ai vraiment eu peur ce jour-là. J'ai compris ce que c'était que d'être la proie et non le chasseur. »

Le regard de Loki se fit un peu plus sombre et blessé alors qu'il continuait.

« Le plus dur a été quand il a commencé à rire de moi avec ses amis, » murmura-t-il. « Le frère qui me défendait et s'amusait avec moi avait totalement disparu. »

Le Dieu garda un instant le silence avant de tourner son regard vers les deux Mortels.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

« Tu as envahi la Terre avec une armée de monstres, » finit par dire Bruce en soupirant.

Loki releva un sourcil.

« Une armée … de monstres. Moi ? Menant une invasion ? »

« C'est ce que tu as fait oui, » confirma Steve. « On a du te combattre. »

« C'est un échec puisque je suis encore en vie. »

« Pas tout à fait. Tu as été arrêté, capturé et renvoyé à Asgard. Thor nous a dit que tu as été jugé et emprisonné mais que tu t'étais enfui. Et depuis tu es banni à ce que nous avons compris. Et tu vis ici et tu nous mènes la vie dure. »

« Et pourtant vous vous occupez de moi maintenant… Pourquoi ? »

« Tu acceptes ce qu'on te dit comme ça ? » s'étonna Bruce. « Aucun soupçon ou rien. On pourrait très bien te mentir. »

« Ami Bruce, je suis navré mais en tant que Dieu du Mensonge et habile manipulateur de mots, je peux affirmer que vous êtes un très mauvais menteur. Quant à vous, Ami Steve, le mensonge est contre votre manière de vivre. Vous préférez au contraire omettre les choses plutôt que vous enfoncer dans un mensonge que vous ne pourriez plus contrôler. »

Il resta pensif un instant.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« Je me demande qu'est-ce qui pourrait me pousser à faire quelque chose d'aussi énorme qu'une invasion, » répondit honnêtement Loki. « Comment cela s'est passé ? » Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. « Vous avez commencé à en parler. Maintenant, il vous faut terminer. »

« JARVIS, » fit Tony derrière eux, les surprenant tous les trois. « Donne-nous les images de l'invasion des Chitauris. »

Loki vit défiler les images de l'invasion qu'il avait orchestré, le visage impassible. Soudain, il se redressa.

« Il y a moyen de voir mon visage ? » demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

L'IA s'exécuta et donna plusieurs clichés du visage du Dieu du Chaos durant les événements de l'invasion. Il se leva et fixa les images un long moment avec le visage perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? » demanda Bruce qui commençait à vraiment connaître l'adolescent.

« Mes yeux. Mes yeux sont verts. »

« Mais tu es métamorphe. »

« Oui mais … » Loki soupira de frustration. « Je suis puissant et capable de me métamorphoser mais mes yeux c'est mon plus grand échec. Je n'ai jamais pu ne serait-ce que les rendre un peu plus clair. Ils restent éternellement verts. Là, ils sont bleus… »

« Tu pourrais avoir une explication ? »

« Non. Je n'ai aucun souvenir encore. Peut-être dans quelques jours. »

Les trois Avengers observèrent tour à tour les images et l'adolescent. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé aux yeux bleus. Ils avaient toujours pensé que c'était une habileté de Loki de les changer de couleurs. Mais il était vrai qu'à toutes les altercations ultérieures, il avait toujours eu les yeux verts.

Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ? Cela ressemblait aux yeux de Clint. Loki était-il lui aussi manipulé ? Par qui ? Ils n'en dirent rien, gardant cette information pour eux. Loki n'avait de toute façon aucun souvenir. Il ne pourrait pas les aider à déterminer ce qui s'était réellement passé. Pas encore.

xXxXxXx

Loki ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement. Il avait à nouveau toute sa mémoire. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il avait eu la veille une conversation houleuse avec Thor mais c'était avant d'avoir les souvenirs du dernier siècle. Tout lui était revenu en bloc, l'horreur, la douleur, la solitude, l'explication de son bannissement, son deuil.

Il se dit finalement qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans donner une explication à Steve et Bruce. Ils avaient été présents. Ils avaient essayé de le comprendre et il pensait qu'ils avaient réussi.

Il se vêtit d'un claquement de doigts et se dirigea vers le salon des Avengers. Il ne les rejoignit toutefois pas dans le canapé. Il croisa plutôt les bras et les fixa, incertain quant à la démarche à suivre. Il se souvenait de tout et n'avait pas envie de se donner de faux espoirs. Il était devenu un méchant et l'assumait entièrement.

« Loki ? »

« Thor ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon frère ? »

« Je ne suis pas ton frère. »

« Loki… » Le blond resta coi un instant avant que son visage ne s'éclaire légèrement. « Tu as retrouvé ta mémoire ? »

« En effet. »

« Et … »

« Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as essayé de redevenir la personne qui veillait sur moi quand j'étais un gamin ! » répliqua-t-il durement. « On ne redeviendra jamais comme avant ! C'est trop tard ! Tu arrives des siècles trop tard ! »

« Mais Loki … Par les Nornes ! »

Loki venait de révéler sa véritable forme et montrait ses cicatrices. Tous les Avengers s'étaient relevés, tendus, en apprenant le retour du Loki adulte et froid.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le montre, » siffla le Dieu du Mensonge. « Mais pour Ami Steve et Ami Bruce. Bien que je ne sais plus trop si je peux les considérer comme tel. C'est assez confus dans mon esprit. Mais eux au moins ont cherché à me comprendre et non à me condamner tout de suite ! Vous avez deviné ce qui m'est arrivé, vous avez maintenant le résultat sous les yeux. »

Il fit réapparaître ses vêtements et sa peau pâle.

« Maintenant, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai posé un lapin à Victor sans lui donner la moindre explication ou nouvelle et il doit se demander pourquoi j'étais un gamin joueur qui courrait partout dans sa maison ! »

Sur ces mots, Loki se téléporta loin de la tour, ne laissant pas le temps à qui que ce soit de répliquer. Il ne voulait pas entendre leurs mots. Il ne voulait pas souffrir plus qu'il n'avait déjà souffert. Il voulait juste … Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. De toute façon, ses rêves et ses aspirations étaient depuis longtemps réduits à néant. Il ne faisait que vivre au jour le jour.

Peut-être que les choses changeraient mais il ne voulait pas compter là-dessus. Il n'avait déjà eu que trop de déception.

Il réapparut dans le salon de Victor et le surprit devant sa télévision.

« Loki ! » s'exclama l'homme en se relevant prestement. « Tu vas bien ?! Quand tu es parti tu étais… »

« Ce sont les friandises, » fit le Dieu en agitant doucement la main. « Cela m'a étrangement ramené à mon état d'enfant. Même si c'est délicieux, je n'en mangerai plus jamais. C'est bien trop dangereux pour moi. »

« Qui aurait cru que tu te sentirais menacé par de simples bonbons ? » rit Victor en secouant la tête.

« Et si on en reparlait plus jamais ? » proposa Loki avec une grimace. « Halloween… ce n'est pas pour moi. »

Le Mortel rit encore un peu avant de se rapprocher avec un regard lubrique. Au moins ça, cela ne changerait pas. C'était un accord entre eux.

FIN


End file.
